Secrets, Matchmaking and a Whole Bunch of Twilight
by The Three Fanpires
Summary: Bella Swan is the new girl in town. Having a shopaholic roommate was kind of crazy at first but to know that her brother, the player, wants to get in her pants was worse. With the jobs to the band to the matchmaking, how will Bella cope?AU AH ExB JxA EmxR
1. Moving

**Summary:** Bella Swan is the new girl in town... Being with a shopaholic roommate was kind of crazy at first but to know that her brother, the biggest player, wants to get in her pants was worse. With the clubbing to the band to the matchmaking, how will Bella cope? AU All Human JxA, EmxR, ExB

* * *

Chapter 1 (Moving)

"Are you sure you want to go Bells? I mean if you follow Phil and me you could get your own room with a bathroom, "A concerned voice asked. I quickly turned to my mother, rolling my eyes. This was the fifth time she said that and it was getting annoying. I was quite excited to go to the boarding school I was transferring to and was waiting for my plane.

"Mom, I told you already," I said, exasperated, "I need to spend time with Charlie too you know and I chose this so please," I pleaded for at least the third time.

I was at the airport wearing a black gold shimmer stripe boat neck tunic mini dress with brown faux leather jacket and my black skinny jeans. Knowing it would be cold and wet in forks I brought a lot of jackets. **(A/N Link at page!)**

I had decided that I needed to spend time my father in Forks and decided to move. I was carrying two huge suitcases filled with my clothes and female necessities only as I was going to a boarding school. Even though I would be staying in campus, I hope to be able to visit Charlie now and then as he was near school. I was so excited.

"I guess this is goodbye huh," Renee, my mother, sighed. She looked disappointed that I wasn't going to be with her. I nodded and felt moisture filled my eyes. I quickly looked away and took deep, long breaths to calm myself. I wasn't going to cry in front of her after I clearly said in confidence that I wasn't going to back down.

Before I knew it, I was on the plane on the way to Forks. Let's just hope that I don't regret this decision at all. Few hours past, without me realizing and I was out of the plane and looking for Charlie. I spotted him in the corner looking agitated. He is probably worried that he would make an awkward conversation for sure. After all, he is not the most social person around. Approaching Charlie, I took a glance at his attire, his work uniform. _Figures He's probably going back to his workplace to work._

"Umm Hi Bells," he said, sweating slightly.

"Hmm? Yeah hi," I replied nonchalantly. I started looking around the airport to avoid his stare. He was making me feel nervous too. He nodded and led me to his cruiser. _Wow that has probably got to be the most awkward and shortest conversation I had._

"You will start school on Monday so you will be staying with me for four days," he said looking at me. I nodded and took out my iPod. It was getting boring in the cruiser. "I have a small present for you back home, I hope you'll like it" he said again, earning another nod from me. I was getting tired with all this nodding.

Browsing through my iPod playlist, I played Claire De Lune and hummed the tune. I was starting to feel drowsy with all the commotion. Before I knew it, I fell asleep in the cruiser.

In dream:

_I was in a room painted a dark red color with black trimmings. The room could have been from an interior room magazine with all the furniture and nice looking beds. I turned upon feeling a tap on my shoulder. There was a small girl around the height of my shoulder and neck. Her short hair was spiked and she had big eyes. She was also freakishly pale. She almost looked like a pixie. _

_She smiled, "Bella! What are you doing staring into space? Are you thinking about my brother?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips. How did she know my name? Who's her brother anyways?_

_I couldn't help but asked, "Do I know you? Who are you? Where am I?" _

_She giggled and said, "Silly Bella it's me Al-"_

"_Bella!" who was that?_

"_Bella wake up! We are here!" Wake up? Why should I?_

"Bella!" I opened my eyes to see Charlie staring at me.

"Where are we?" I croaked out. I heard Charlie sigh and mumble something like "I thought she fainted" or something in between those words. "We're home"

Home. I looked at the house in front of me through the window. It was plain but was not dull. I hope the inside is as convincing as the outside.

"Let's go inside," Charlie said.

I just nodded. Opening the door, I took a glance at the dining room next to the hallway. The table was small but good enough, there was a drawer with weapons and photos on it. Walking, straight, we went straight to the living room. There was a black plasma TV, the room was painted a light brown color, had a beige colored 4-seat sofa, an arm chair and a coffee table with probably today's newspaper. There was stairs leading up to the room. I went upstairs and went straight to the room I had as a child. The door was still white and had my name engraved on it. Opening the door I took a look inside. The room was painted light purple, had a king sized bed with royal purple bed sheets, a laptop, a white drawer and a closet. I was pretty much filled with my old items from my younger years staying here.

"I hope you like purple," A voice from behind asked, making me jump, "You like purple…right?" Charlie asked his voice uncertain.

"Yeah... Purple's fine…" I said, nodding.

"Good, I'll be back by 7 there's lasagna in the fridge, you can heat it up for later if you're hungry." Charlie said, taking his keys on the way to the door. "Your present will be here tomorrow,"

I decided to survey my room and went up stairs. I was overwhelmed by the fact that I get my own laptop. Jumping into bed, I took my laptop and started to browse through the Forks Boarding School website to print out my schedule in advance so I wouldn't need to go the front desk to pick it up. I really can't wait to see the school. I hope there will be people to welcome me there. With that, I put down my laptop and dosed off to sleep thinking about that strange pixie-like girl in my dreams from before. Who is she?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Daddy's Little Bloodsucker: Yes! First story and no grammar and spelling mistakes! Whoohoo! How was it? Review review review review review! Ouh since we (DBL and Adilah LuV) co-write this story, please visit our profile! Vivit our BETA too~ Her account name is Angelique-Rays! You can fing our links at The Three Fanpires profile... :) Review on both please! Ouh we no own twilight!**


	2. Jobs, Bands , Cars and Rose

**DLB:To those who reviewed thanks! Some made me feel quite flattered.. I was so happy to know some people like this! thank you guys! anyways. This is the second chapter! This is Beta-ed by An-chan our dear Beta-er. I hope you guys like this chapter too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2(Jobs, Bands, Cars and Rose)

_In Dream_

"_Bella! It's time!" Time for what? I turned to see the same pixie girl staring at me. She was grinning._

"_Time? Time for what?" I couldn't help but ask. The pixie giggled and bounced to the stage. "The time to rock the club of course!" She said, picking up her guitar._

"_Bella Bella!" The crowd was cheering. I smiled; it had always been my dream to create a band. Even though I didn't know how this happened, I'm glad it did. I ran to the stage and grabbed my guitar turning to take a glance at my band; there was a tanned boy with the drums and a built guy who looked like he was a lifeguard with another guitar. I smiled and closed my eyes, hearing the crowd cheering. Soon the familiar rhythm and beat of my favorite song was playing._

"BELLA!" I opened my eyes to see Charlie staring. I was disappointed that it was all a dream. I sighed, "What time is it?"

"Six, you better get cleaned up. Your present is coming." Charlie said, walking towards the door, "I hope you'll like your new present."

I was extremely excited about my present. I wonder if it's a car or maybe a guitar! Jumping out of bed, I went straight to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I couldn't help but wonder about the two dreams I had. Who was the girl? Was she important or was it just a dream? I sigh and walk out of the shower, grabbing the towel to dry myself. It was probably a dream like all the others I've had. Running to my room, I quickly changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black shimmer stripe bandage mini dress tunic with a white graphic zip up sweater track jacket and a black multicolour t-strap gladiator wedge sandals. **(A/N Link at profile!)**

"Bella!' Charlie called form downstairs. My grin grew so big that it hurt my cheeks. My present was coming! Running down the stairs, I saw Charlie smiling at my excitement.

"I know that you are excited. So here's your new present," Charlie said, presenting me the car keys. I squealed and hugged Charlie tightly. "Thank you so much dad!" I screamed out, running out of the house to look at the car. It was a Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet! In blue! **(Link at my page)** Squealing yet again, I ran to hug my car. Oh my god I have a car! Looking at the back seat, I noticed another item. I gasped out loud.

"Dad! You didn't have to buy me a guitar!" I said turning to Charlie. He chuckled, "Well you liked guitars and I thought that you would like it to go with your car. It's blue too." I hugged him again.

After calming myself down over my excitement, I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast which consist of bacons and scrambled eggs. I kept on smiling when I ate. I just can't believe Charlie bought me a car. A freaking Porsche! Oh my god I can't handle my excitement at all. Charlie, noticing my excitement smiled and said, "You know. Since you need money why don't you take a drive around and find a job near campus in your new car."

I grinned and nodded my head. That was a good idea. Picking up the dishes, I cleaned them up and arranged them. I felt so excited that I felt like I was going to burst. Running out of the house, I shouted a goodbye at Charlie, earning a chuckle from him, and went straight to my car. I remembered that there was a job wanted advertisement in the newspaper for being a bartender in a club called Eclipse. From what I know, the club was near campus. Driving to the club, I took a glance at the "Job Wanted" poster. Seems like I was applicable because of my age. Going inside, I noticed that the club was filled with mostly teenagers around 16 to 19 or so. Going to the counter, I noticed a Blonde bartender.

"Um excuse me. I'm here to app-"

"Apply for the job of the bartender." The blonde interrupted. I just nodded my head, "Right this way. I'm Rosalie by the way"

I smiled and said, "I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" She smiled back at me and opened the door to what I assumed was the manager's office. I noticed a tanned man sitting on the armchair near the desk looking at some file.

"Laurent, this girl wants to apply for a job" Rosalie said to the manager, Laurent. He just nodded and offered me a seat in front of him. I sat down and cleared my throat, looking at Rosalie who was walking out of the office.

"I'm Laurent and you are..?" Laurent asked, "Bella" I answered.

"Well Bella if you want a job here it's very simple. Tell me what talents you have that can benefit the club. Social talent, singing or dancing whatever just list down the talents" Laurent said, looking at me expectantly. I gulped.

"Well I can play the guitar, and um, I am good in entertaining and can serve drinks well I guess" I said. He just nodded and turned back to the file in his hands.

"Well what's your age Bella?" He asked, " Seventeen sir," I replied back.

"Good well. I guess that's all. Well since we are really desperate to find a bartender, I guess you'll do the job," He said, "Are you in for it?" I nodded and smiled. He gave me a few folders and I had to sign them.

"You will start your work in 2 days is that okay for you? Well Rosalie will be there to explain so, don't worry!" He said. I nodded yet again, not really trusting my voice due to astonishment.

"Well you also said that you are good with guitar. Do you think it's possible for you to sing on stage maybe for some extra money?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well I was actually thinking about a band and maybe you will recruit a few members hmm?" He continued. I smiled, "It'll be my greatest pleasure to do such things! I promise I won't let you down!" I said, trying to refrain myself from hugging him, like what I did to Dad. He just nodded and smiled.

"You may go now Bella. Hope to see you in two days!"

I smiled while I walked out of the office. I noticed that Rosalie was standing outside with a smile on her face that told me she heard the conversation.

"I heard. Well you seemed to have lots of work in your hands. You seem to be quite a decent girl. Well better than that Tanya girl at least." Rosalie said, smiling. I smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks." I said and ended lamely.

She chuckled, "Well how about I show you around and get to know you better Bella right?" I nodded and followed her out to the club. We started talking and I found out that her name was Rosalie Hale and that she had a twin brother. She seemed quite friendly and outgoing. Well, I guess that this is a start of a very interesting job and friendship.

* * *

**DLB: Well wasn't that interesting? Rosalie a bartender and being very friendly. I fell in love with the car Bella has and it was pretty I tell you. The link of the photo is at the "The Three Fanpires" profile so look out for it! Ouh and if anyone of you guess why Bella is having those dreams, you will star in this story as someone Bella knows so Review, Review and Review! We no own Twilight!**

**The Pathetic Beta-er's Comment (Angelique-Rays):**

**Hello readers! This is the first chapter of Secrets, Matchmaking and a Whole Bunch of Twilight that I beta-ed. Well, DLB's grammar and spelling are pretty good, I must say. I only found like what, 2 spelling mistakes and 1 grammar mistake. Keep up the good work DLB~ Any ways, REVIEW! I simply love this story to no end! Like what DLB said, if you can guess why Bella is having those weird dreams, you can appear in Secrets, Matchmaking and a Whole Bunch of Twilight! Review or I'll call Bella to run you down with her new blue Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet! Muwahahaha! –Poofs off-**


	3. Questions, Polls and AN

**A/N:(Daddy's Little Bloodsucker)**

I am very sorry If you thought that this is a new chapter but i want to inform you readers that I have a new poll up! It is for your opinion mainly. We want to know how many chapters you want us to write for Secrets, Matchmaking and a Whole Bunch of Twilight.

We also have a mini story competition! If you can guess the correct answer of this question, we will make an OC in this story(male or female, description is all yours) as part of the future chapters coming up!

So the question is:

**What is the source of the strange dreams Bella had been having?**

I'll leave you with a little bit of clues:

-Secret (something)

-slightly supernatural.

Okay so GUESS~~!!

So the comtest will end when I get atleast 10-15 reviews okay? so start your guessing!


	4. Meet Rosalie

**DLB: I'm not satisfied with this chapter... I feel like I failed my math test over and over again. Thank you to An-chan (our BETA) for reviewing. WE love you girl! I'm feeling down because I am not getting reviews for chapter 2. I only got 1 from An-chan. It makes me want to delete this story as it has not been a great success. So please! If you want me to continue this story, review! Everything is allowed as long as you don't flame kayz?**

* * *

**Chapter 3(Meet Rosalie) **

A job... Oh my god! I have a job! I smiled giddily. I turned to see Rosalie beside me giving me a questioning look. Well she probably thought I was crazy.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy," She said, shuddering slightly. I giggled and said, "Well it's just that I did not expect myself to get a job easily just like that and am very surprised."

She laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells. A very beautiful sound to hear… Well it's not like I like girls or anything, it's just that I'm so amazed someone so beautiful is really staying in Forks. I couldn't help but voice out my thoughts, "So, why are you here in boring old Forks?"

Rosalie smiled," Well I guess the whole 'Hey look at me I'm pretty' thing doesn't seem to flash on top of my head here. There are plenty of model type girls here."

"Do you live here alone?' Damn my mouth. She laughed at the sudden interest I had for her. "Well not really."

Wow talk about indirect answers. I scrunched my face together and looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Not really?" I repeated her previous words.

"I have a twin brother, he goes to the boarding school here," Rosalie explained. "I believe it's the Forks Boarding School."

My eyes widened at the mention of the school I would be going to. "That's where I'm transferred to!" I said excitedly. Maybe I won't be alone after all. Rosalie's brother will be there! Rosalie smiled again. She seemed to smile a lot. I guess she is the all smile kind of girl then.

**Rosalie's POV**

This Bella girl seems to be quite an outgoing girl. And she is going to Jasper's school. Maybe she can persuade Jasper to get a girlfriend or something. Yes! Brilliant plan Rosalie. I can see it now 'Rosalie managed to get his uptight brother a girlfriend'. I couldn't help but cackle inwardly. Wait… Why is Bella giving me that look? Oops I guess I cackled rather loudly then.

"Um. Sorry about that. Rosalie moment." I gave her a small smile. She quickly ignored my previous action of cackling. I should really learn how to cackle inwardly like that pixie girl, whatever her name is. I guess I'll call pixie later for some 'How to Cackle like whatever her name is' lessons. She should really produce a guide book for it too since she's good at it. Hm… Maybe, just maybe.

"Bella, how about I show you around the bar?" I asked. She nodded, looking around excitedly.

I showed her the backstage, stage, bar counter, VIP rooms, store room and worker's corner. We were currently at the worker's corner just chatting about my favorite subject, me. Well and her I guess. She happened to be Charlie's daughter who has a Por-freaking-sche. Talk about spoilt child. Well not really spoilt more like only daughter who he have not met for a very long period of time. But damn a Porsche! God I'm jealous. If only pixie's father was my father. I would get all the things I want. Lucky Jasper and his brother-like figure to pixie. We talked about boys.

"Heh boys are over rated." I mumbled.

**Bella's POV**

"Heh boys are over rated."

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean 'Boys are over rated'?"

"I don't need boys to satisfy my needs." She answered straight forwardly. Are you sure? I wanted to ask. But I'll just keep my mouth shut for now. New information from Rosalie.

"Care to elaborate?" She just took a glance at me and sighed. "Let's just say, I don't trust boys that much"

I nodded and decided to change the subject, not wanting her to be irritated. "So, how about we go and inspect my car?" Her eyes widened and she turned to me in shock. She gave me a wide smile and nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled and lead her out to the parking lot. Well look at that, some shitty looking bunch of boys are making out with my car. AMAZING!

"Ahem." I coughed. They turned and stared at me, they were probably irritated that I disrupted their moment with my car.

"Can you please stop harassing my car?" I said, crossing my arms. They had picked up the annoyed tone of my voice and scattered away. Rosalie was laughing at my annoyance. It was getting annoying. I glared at her and she decreased the volume of her voice. She was in tears for goodness sake! I quickly turned to my Porsche.

"My poor baby. They didn't traumatize you did they?" I cooed to my car. "Don't worry; mommy will make it all better."

Rosalie giggled quietly. She probably thought it was funny for me to talk to my car that way. We decided to talk about… Corns… Yes people… We are talking about corns.

"Did you know that when I was young, I thought that corns were another word for carrot?" Yes laugh away people. But seriously, I was that stupid. "Have you heard of corn threading?"

"Ouh no way." Rosalie said, shaking her head. "Yes way. I mean Corn THREADING? What kind of lame tutorial guide to do 'that' is that?"

"They even posted it on YouTube!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around. Rosalie laughed yet again at my exclamation. Well glad I could make her laugh. At least someone is responding. I had the same conversation with my friends back at Phoenix but they always kept quiet. I guess they are disgusted. But seriously! This is a conversation anyone could have outdoors! There's nothing wrong with saying CORN THREADING. Right? Soon, we talked about other lame stuff like papers with legs and talking trees. This is probably at start of a very new and interesting friendship.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DLB: Well another chapter done! Remember to see the previous A/N! I want reviews! Read the previous post to know about the mini contest! PLEASE FEED MY ADDICTION! I'LL SEND A SHIRTLESS EDWARD TO DO SOME SEXY THINGS TO YOU!! or even BITE you! :P**

**God I'm so lazy.. I have not been updating.. This is very short.. Sorry… My mind is blank… Would you belive me if I say that I'm 13? **


	5. Preview of new story coming soon!

**DLB: This is a preview of a story I had in mind while doing my English paper. :P. Please give me feedbacks!**

**The Learning Curve (preview)**

"Bella! Can you believe that the head mistress is choosing either one of us to be her successor?" Jacob exclaimed, sending a big goofy grin at me. I smiled and nodded. Mrs. Weber must really be serious about her retirement then…

* * *

"God Bella… I need you so much." Jacob groaned out as he got closer to me.

"Jacob? W-what do you think you are doing?" Bella stuttered out, trying to push him away.

* * *

"Anthony Cullen… What are you still doing in school?" Bella asked the child standing beside her, her arms on her hips.

The child looked up and gave her a half-hearted smile, "My dad is still at work… So I'm waiting for him…" What kind of father would leave his child waiting for him anyways?

"What's his name?"

"Edward…"

* * *

"You must be Edward; I'm Ms. Swan, Anthony's teacher." Bella said with a smile. Bella? As in the woman I saw in the club snogging some man? This is Anthony's teacher? Is she serious about teaching at all?

* * *

"Well if you were such a great father, why the hell is your son so depressed?" Bella shouted at Edward.

He growled, "Why the hell do you care woman? It's none of your business."

"Well maybe you should learn to listen to others. Your son needs you. He doesn't need the money you shove at him." She said angrily.

* * *

"Mrs. Weber, I heard we have a new bursar." Jacob asked.

Mrs. Weber nodded, "yes, that's right; He is Edward Cullen, Anthony's father."

Bella's jaw dropped, Edward Cullen is their new bursar?

* * *

**DLB: Well that's the preview of my story!! I may start the story on my account (Daddy's Little Bloodsucker) after I finish my last test paper. Tell me if I should write the story! I got two one-shots up under the same account as the one above... It's humor... go read it and tell me what you think! please review for 'Secrets, Matchmaking and a Whole Bunch of Twilight'! that button below isn't there just to look sexy peepz..**

**Remamber the maths:**

**You review = me happy = me write more = you getting your updates = you reading = you being happy = you reviewing = me happy = me writing more..**


	6. New Roommates and First Impressions

**DLB: "Lopadotemakhoselakhogameokranioleipsanodrimypotrimmatosilphiokarabomelitokatakekhymenokikhlepikossyphophattoperister-alektryonoptokephalliokigklopeleiolagōiosiraiobaphētraganopterýgōn" happens to be a dish with the longest name. It is basically the whole ingredient to the dish.. Talk about wacky.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome To Forks Boarding School!"

Wow! I can't believe I'm finally here!! Oh god someone slap me!! Damn it now I can't stop smiling… Everyone will thing I'm weird now. I parked my car at the nearest parking lot to the female dorm building. I reached to the main office to get my keys to my room.

The receptionist there searched through a shelf with many numbers on it and took one key. "Here's your key… Your room number is 315 on the third floor."

I nodded and took the keys from here. She started typing out a few stuff in the computer, "Ouh and your roommate is Alice Cullen." The person said shuddering slightly. Is my roommate going to be that scary? I shrugged it off and quickly searched for my room number.

_309… 310… 311… 312… 313… 314… AHA! 315!_

Before I could insert my key to the keyhole, the door opened and a blur of pink crashed to me… I blinked a couple of times and stood up, trying to regain my balance… Looking down at the source of my fall, I noticed the same pixie-like girl from my premo- I mean dream.** (Ha-ha I clue to the mini contest!) **She seemed to be bouncing and smiling up at me… Could she possibly be my…

_Roommate? _

No wonder the receptionist shuddered… This girl is like a toddler who had too much sugar during breakfast.

"Hihihihihi! nicetomeetyoui'maliceyourroommate!" (Hihihihi! Nice to meet you! I'm Alice, your roommate!) She said all at once…

_What._

_The._

_Hell?_

She giggled at my confused face and took me inside the room. I sat down on what I presume was my bed since it was empty. She seemed to smile giddily and sat down beside me, inspecting my clothing. She squealed and hugged me.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I couldn't help but shout out. I noticed that she pouted and let go of me instantly. Oops shouldn't have said that… Me and my stupid mouth.

"Sorry... It's just that I can't believe I'm finally getting a roommate! They never let anyone be my roommate at all." She said, looking at me through her very thick eyelashes with the look that said _'You can't hate me because I'm cute'. _I can't believe I fell for that instantly. I'm gonna die before I graduate if she keeps on doing that face. I better send some of my savings to Charlie now before I die.. I couldn't help but inspect the room slightly. It was just the same as the one in my dream!

I stared back at the girl beside me… She was staring intently at me… I almost felt self-conscious about the way I dressed… keyword: ALMOST. I faked a cough and she snapped out of her trance. She started giggling like mad and bounced on the bed.

_Did someone give her too much sugar or something?_

"Um… Alice right? C-can you please stop bouncing?" I cried out, my body bouncing due to the impact. She just giggled like a school girl… Ouh wait… She is one. Damn.. Now my own mind is twisting up my words. Damn bouncing. Okay there little pixie, this has to end NOW! I smiled slyly at her and pounced on her body. She started giggling like mad and the vibrations were getting way too annoying.

"Holy mother of god!"

Turned to find some guy standing there, looking at me… and Alice. Speaking of that little pixie, I looked down at her body that was trapped beneath me.

_Shit._

_Why me?_

"H-hey there… Do I know you?" I asked nervously. Damn the guy was hot… But he is probably thinking that I'm a lesbian from the position I am in. I quickly got off Alice. She smiled and waved at the guy, "Hi Jazz!"

Alice quickly got off the bed and went to hug the guy. The guy responded to the hug by patting Alice head. Alice beamed up at him and turned to me. I think I'm going to go blind if I stare at her smile. She brought the guy closer, "Bella, Jasper. Jasper, Bella." She introduced as Jasper and I shook hands. She looked at Alice and I weirdly. Ouh.. The position-thingie…

"Um… It's not what you think it is!" Alice and I shouted out in unison.

"Ouh… I'm sure that I know what I think it is…" He said raising his eyebrows at Alice and I.

"You"

"are"

"Alice's"

I held my breath.

_Please don't say lover. Please don't say lover!_

"roommate"

Good boy! I'm so proud of you Jazzy-pants! Thank you thank you thank you! God how can I repay to him? He's so understanding! He chuckled at my expression. God I don't care if I looked stupid right now. I don't care at all! This guy understands.

"I understand how annoying Alice can be..." Ha assured me. We could barely hear Alice complaining.

See? I told you he understands! This guy must be psychic or something. He frowned at me, "No, I'm not psychic." If you're not psychic than how do you know what to say?!?!

"Bella, you're shouting out the words."

_Ouh… Oops._

_Stupid mouth!_

He chuckled at my expression. I was probably blushing, looking like a fool. I noticed that We, as in Jasper and I, had totally ignored the evil pixie of doom. She was pouting like there's no tomorrow. _Ouh I'm sure there won't be any tomorrow if I die out of the "The Pout of Doom"_ I'd definitely did not want that to happen anytime sooner. I laughed out nervously when she glared at me. Not wanting to face the little pixie, I stared at Jasper… _Hmm.. Where did I hear his name from?_

"Jasper, Do you, by any chance, know Rosalie?" I asked.

He stared at me and gave me a small smile. "She's my sister," He answered, his eyes boring into mine, trying to figure out how I knew his sister. I coughed nervously. I hated it when people stare into my eyes like that.

"Um… We work in the same place, so yeah…" He just shrugged nonchalantly not wanting to pry. Alice clung on him and looked between me and Jasper. She then started bouncing again, changing the subject about some fashion magazine.

Hmm… Maybe being in a new school is not that bad after all. I've got a Bouncy Pixie for a roommate, And Rosalie's twin to help me out in the school. Hope I meet more interesting new people here. I can't wait!

* * *

**DLB: Damn! i have not been updating... I know i know... But it's been rather stressing with the mid year examinations and after hearing about Daddy's Little Cannibal, everything went down hill. But here you go! the 4th chapter of the very long titled story! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Ooh! I still got the mini contest up so go peepz! lol.**


	7. Heartbreaks and Meeting Edward

**DLB: okay okay i know! it's been a long time since i've updated. I have no excuses because I've had many free time but spent them with and outing with my friends.. I'm so sorry but here's and update! hope you like it!**

**Listening to : "Almost Lover" by Fine Frenzy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

First week of school was quite amusing to me as many guys tried to get close to me. There was Mike Newton, a very annoying guy who couldn't stop talking. And then there was Tyler, a guy that wants my attention to only be on him. They would fight for my attention, asking random questions about me and wanting to carry my books. Whenever Alice saw me in that situation, she would just laugh out loud.

I learned lots of things about Jasper and Alice. Apparently, Alice was a shopaholic. Jasper was a close friend of Alice's brother, who is also studying here – he was currently away for a school break so I didn't get to meet him yet. They are very close to each other and I knew that Alice has a major crush on Jasper. I confronted her once and she could not stop stuttering. I've never seen Alice so flustered before. I was quite amused by the way Alice acts around him. She would make sure that everything was perfect for him; from her clothes, to the room and to me.

Speaking of the said pixie, I looked around for her in the cafeteria. She was nowhere to be found. I only spotted Jasper waving at me. I smiled and ran to him. He was sitting at a table with Angela only. Weird, Alice would always be here with Jasper. I couldn't help but ask him, "Where's Alice?"

He just shrugged and continued eating. I raised my eyebrows at him. Usually, he would be worried sick when Alice is not near him. He was always in protective brother mode near her. I dismissed the thought and sat down next to him. In the seat in front of me was my friend, Angela, she was the first girl, other than Alice, to approach me. The other girls seemed to be hostile towards me, glaring at me like I was some kind of nuisance. She always helps me escaped from "Bella Barbie Time" that Alice had created.

"Hi Ange." I greeted her. She looked up from her food and gave me a nod and smile.

Angela then looked beside me, to Jasper and then back to me, as if she was asking a question. I stared at Jasper to find him glaring at the cafeteria door. He seemed angry at something or someone. I looked back at Angela and shrugged. I don't know what was happening. My phone started vibration so I picked it up. There was a message from Alice.

_Is Jasper mad?_

I stared back at Jasper and started texting.

_He seems mad. Do u know y?_

I waited for Alice to start texting the message. Something had happen between Jasper and Alice. But what was it? I waited for a few more minutes and noticed that Alice wasn't texting me back. I couldn't help but worry more. Did they get into a fight? They never get into a fight before. I decided to go back to my room. Maybe Alice would be there.

When I reached the room, I heard someone sobbing from the inside. _Is Alice crying? _I knocked on the door before entering. Alice was sitting on her bed and crying her eyes out. I started to get worried. Was she hurt? I couldn't help but voice out my thoughts, "Alice, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

She looked up at me to give me a teary smile before continuing with her sobbing. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. I only got the words Jasper, diary and finding out. I looked back at her, clearly not understanding what she was trying to tell me. She rubbed her eyes and turned to me.

"Jasper read my found out about..." Alice said but halfway through her talking, she started crying all over again. Even though she didn't finish her sentence, I got the point. Alice usually wrote stuff about Jasper in there. _Oh god Jasper knows!_ I knew that Jasper only thought of Alice as his little sister and nothing more. But now Jasper knows of Alice's feelings towards him was more than just a brother-sister love. Now things are probably awkward between them. Even though I've only been in the school for only a few days, I learned a lot about Alice and Jasper. And if things are awkward between them, I'd for sure start to panic when they are near each other. I sighed and patted Alice's back slightly before standing up.

"I'll talk to him okay Alice?" I assured to her. I felt like a mother assuring her daughter after heartbreak. She just nodded and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

I wanted to know what Jasper thinks about this. Whether he is okay with the way things are now. I decided to go visit him for awhile. I quickly went out and to the buy's dorm room which was a few blocks away. The temperature was slightly cold and gave me goose bumps. I regret not taking my jacket along, I was shivering all over. I quickly ran to the dorm and went up the stairs to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. I frowned slightly. Was Jasper that mad? I waited for a minute or two but no answer. I sigh and decided to go back to my room when the door suddenly opened. I turned and faced the person. I expected to see angry Jasper but the sight caught my breath.

There, standing in front of my was a gorgeous looking man – but I later realized that he was a teenager, probably a year older than me – with a weird but sexy looking bronze hair that was tousled. I almost drooled when I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I fought the urge to run my hands along his hard chest down to his abdomen and down to the v-shape line that disappeared half-way to his boxers. _Hot damn I think I'm looking at God, a half naked God. _And good god his smile! It was slightly crooked and had a small dimple on the cheek that was lifted. Those perfect kissable lips looked, well, kissable. And his lips moved then a sweet velvety voice followed, "Hello, may I help you?"

I quickly snapped out of my ogling to stare at his eyes. I swore that I had died and went to heaven when I saw his eyes. His eyes were like thousands of emerald gems, shining brightly. I stuttered out a greeting and flushed when he chuckle at me. He stared at me questioningly.

I swallowed my nervousness in, "I'm looking for Jasper… Is he here?"

He shook his head and told me that Jasper went to buy something for awhile and that he would soon be back. He ushered me in so I didn't need to stand while waiting for Jasper. He smiled at me, "I'm Edward. Are you, by any chance, Alice's roommate?"

I nodded, not really trusting my voice now. He smiled at me and nodded, "Then that means you are Bella right?" I almost fainted right then and there – but I manage to nod - when he said my name. My name almost sounded like a prayer when he said it. It was so soft, deep, alluring and beautiful. Through my hazy mind, I remembered a conversation I had with Alice. She mentioned about her brother named Edward. _So this god of a man is Alice's brother? _The silence between us was not uncomfortable at all. It was rather comforting.

After waiting for a few more minutes, the sound of the door opening caught my attention. Jasper's here! That means I'll be able to talk about what happen! I sighed in relief and compose myself. I cleared my throat slightly from the previous nervousness. This is going to be a long talk...

* * *

**DLB: how was it? do you like it? hate it? need more? ** **I'd like to point out that one of the reveiwers: Mollzy has gotten a clue to why Bella is having those strange dreams! (refer to Questions, Polls and AN. which is chapter 3) can someone help me inform her that she got a correct answer and ask her whether she wants to ba a guest character for this story. please and thank you. I'll be slightly busy next week because I have a book review to hand in to school and a maths mock exam paper. Thank you to those who reviewed and pm my ass to update :DD. Love you guys lots! **


End file.
